


Relief

by VampirePaladin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: The Howling Commandos are pinned down, but Peggy sends someone special to help them withdraw.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



They were pinned down behind a stone wall. Machine gun fire from Axis forces kept any of them from getting out. Not even Steve Rogers could risk it. He was a super soldier, but he couldn’t just shrug off bullets and his shield just didn’t cover enough. They already had injured men. No one was critical at the moment, but a few had been shot and needed medical treatment.

He grabbed the radio that he’d been issued and hit the button to transmit. “We’re pinned down. We need support,” Steve said. He was hoping that Peggy was on the other end. 

There was a burst of static before Peggy’s voice was heard, filling Steve with relief. “Sorry, it took awhile to get in contact with her.” 

“Her?” Steve asked in confusion. He knew of the women that served in the Soviet military as pilots and snipers, but he didn’t think there was anyone like that on their front.

“She’s an ally from the first World War. An American spy named Captain Trevor first made contact with her.” 

Steve was getting more and more confused. He’d met some amazing woman, Peggy was one of them, but he couldn’t imagine any single person being able to do anything about their current situation. Despite that, he had faith in Peggy’s judgement. 

“Have your men ready,” Peggy said.

“Got it.” Steve put the radio down and turned to the Howling Commanders. “You heard the lady, get ready to fall back when help arrives.”

Steve thought he could hear a plane overhead, he wasn’t sure if the others could hear it. He turned his gaze upward to see the distant plane. Then he noticed something falling. It looked small but it was getting bigger and bigger. Light reflected off of metal. 

It was a woman in red and blue armor, it reminded him vaguely of something he might have seen in Greek art of the mythical Amazons. She was free falling. Steve frowned when she passed the point where her parachute should have been pulled, but she kept on falling.

There was nothing he could do as she hit the ground with a large crash, throwing dirt into the air. The incoming fire paused for a moment as even the enemy was surprised. When the dust settled the woman was still standing. She wore armor that protected her torso, with part of her legs and arms bare for mobility. On her lip was a shining lasso, on her brow was a tiara, and on her back was a shield, much like his own.

The woman looked over her shoulder at the pinned down men and smiled.

“Captain Rogers, I’m here to cover for you while you and your mean withdraw.”

Before Steve could say anything, the rapid staccato of gunfire started. The woman didn’t flinch. She moved her arms, faster than even Steve was capable of doing. Bullet ricocheted off her metal bracers. 

“You heard the lady,” Steve said. “Fall back.”

“Fall back,” Bucky echoed the command, louder so that all of the men could hear them.

Bucky took the lead, while Steve stayed to the rear, making sure all of them got out. Their relief wasn’t letting a single bullet get through. He glanced at her one more time over his shoulder before he followed his men, shield ready for if he needed it.

He couldn’t help but think about the woman that they had left behind, but he didn’t have to worry long because she soon jogged up to him, her own shield in hand. There was enough distance now that only an occasional enemy shot whizzed by.

“Are you part of the program?” Steve asked. He could only imagine her being another super soldier like himself.

The woman shook her head. “I’m an Amazon.”

“You were incredible out there,” Steve said. What she was capable of was impossible for him. Someone like her would be a great asset on their side.

“I’m not joining the war, at least not that way,” Diana said. “Peggy Carter’s mentor was an old friend of mine, Etta Candy from the first war. I came to help cover your withdrawal as a favor to her.”

“Thank you. I don’t know how we would have gotten out of it without your help. You said you weren’t joining the war in that way, then what way are you joining?” Steve asked.

“Civilians,” she said simply. “I’m focusing on rescuing civilians and getting them out of combat zones, rescuing who I can before they are taken to places even I can’t get to.” There was a darkness when Diana mentioned the places she couldn’t get to. He felt there was something that she knew that he didn’t and 

He nodded. He could understand that, respected it. Keeping civilians safe was a noble cause.

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers.”

He thought he saw a slight moment of pain cross her face at the mention of his name, but it was gone so quickly that he thought that he might not have noticed it.

“Diana Prince,” she responded.

Together they escorted the men back to a friendly base. Peggy Carter was waiting for the two of them. She smiled brightly at the sight of Diana.

“How is Etta doing?” Diana asked.

“She still refuses to let them push her out,” Peggy said. “I wish you could stay.”

“I have my own mission to accomplice. I’m glad I was able to help your friends.”

“Do you need anything? Transport?” Peggy asked.

Diana nodded. “I could use a lift. I can sneak past the soldiers but getting airdropped is easier.”

“Done,” Peggy said. “I’ll go make the arrangements. It’ll take a few hours.” She walked away from them.

“Peggy mentioned that you fought in the last war,” Steve said to Diana. He was trying not to be rude, but she seemed far too young for it.

Diana gave a soft, pained smile. “I did, but it was complicated and there were things I didn’t understand.”

“I’d like to hear about it,” Steve said.

“Someday, when this one is over. Come find my at the Louvre,” Diana said, before she walked away in the direction that Peggy had gone.

It was decades later, in a new century that Steve Rogers finally made it to the Louvre. He didn’t know why he’d come. He was sure there was no way that Diana would be here now, after all this time.

“Captain Steve Rogers, it looks like you made it.”

Steve turned around to see Diana, the first familiar face since waking up in this time.


End file.
